Talk:Bob Keeshan
Did Bob Keeshan appear as himself or as "Captain Kangaroo" on this episode? --Nate Radionate 22:19, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :From all I've read, basically as both. As Keeshan the man who is famous as Captain Kangaroo. It's sort of like the Mr. Rogers divide (and why I decided not to list him in the fictional celebrities page). --Andrew, Aleal 23:18, 14 April 2006 (UTC)' ::But are both Captain Kangaroo and Mr. Rogers not indeed Fictional Celebrities? I don't quite get the logic of not including then in Fictional Celebrities. --Nate Radionate 23:47, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :::Well, you already included Mr. Rogers, so I guess I'll let that slide. The thing is, it's sort of like taking the appearance by Jim Carrey on Sesame Street and writing a character page about "Jim, this guy who makes funny faces and is apparently friends with Elmo." Mr. Rogers *is* Fred Rogers, in a way that Tony Clifton isn't Andy Kaufman. Even if elements are fictional, he's not truly a character in the sense that even other folks on his show are, not assuming an occupation or something that isn't his in real life, and often acknowledging that he's just the host of a show and taking children into a studio. I know on Sesame Street they call him Mr. Rogers and not Fred Rogers, but it seems too iffy to me, but it's grey enough to where I guess I'll let it slide. Just because I love you and you almost always get your way with me! Sob! :::And while the line is more distinct between Keeshan and Captain Kangaroo within his show and within his appearances on Fred Rogers' show, within the Muppets Tonight appearance (and this would be so much easier if either of us had the show handy), from a transcript I read and now sadly can't locate, it's not the same thing. George Takei was in it, playing himself, but also riffing on his role on Sulu, hopes to take command as Captain. However, Keeshan shows up, and is treated as Keeshan, and since he played a Captain on TV while Sulu was just a navigator (I forget what his rank is), Keeshan assumed command as "Commodore Kangaroo." Basically, if you can prove that in the appearance Keeshan *was* Captain Kangaroo, that is that his real name was never mentioned and rather than being a celebrity on a cruise who played a fictional captain but indeed is Captain Kangaroo, away from his Treasure House, I'll accept it. Otherwise, it's not the same thing. It's like if Kermit talked to Julie Andrews and teased her about playing Mary Poppins, and she says she still has the umbrella. It's a reference and not a portrayal. We may have to ask Scott, who seems to have all of the Muppets Tonight episodes, to check for us. --Andrew, Aleal 23:55, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, Scott settled the issue: User talk:Scarecroe. In this instance, they treat him only as Captain Kangaroo. So yes, go ahead and count him. --Andrew, Aleal 00:40, 15 April 2006 (UTC)